Black diamond
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Un dulce obsequio inesperado, eso es lo que han conseguido Allen y Road.


**Black diamond**

— ¡Todo es tu culpa Allen!—le gritaba una Road Kamelot totalmente adolorida y sudorosa.

—Road, por favor, cálmate un poco, ¿quieres?—a pesar de eso, Allen se estaba divirtiendo con la forma en la que ella se quejaba.

— ¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Quieres que me calme?! ¡Esto duele, idiota! ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Es tu culpa!

— ¡Oye!—se quejó el chico—tú también tienes parte de la culpa, de hecho tienes el 75% de ella.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Tú me dejaste así!

—No seas dramática, has soportado cosas mucho peores.

— ¡No dirías eso si estuvieras en mi lugar!

—Te prometo que lo haría, pero—la miró un momento y agregó—no, mejor no.

— ¡Cobarde!

— ¡Oye! Yo no soy un… ¡auch!

Road le había sujetado con fuerza la mano derecha, intentando que su dolor desapareciera por lo menos un poco.

— ¡¿Por qué no agarraste la izquierda?!

— ¡Porque no quiero! ¡Auch!

—Mejor ve el lado positivo. ¡Auch! Pronto estará entre tus brazos.

— ¡Le agradecería si se apurara un poco más!

Los ahí presentes solo podían disimular la risa, esos chicos eran muy divertidos. Se veían muy jóvenes, pero ahí estaban, en una sala de parto.

—Ya falta poco—mencionó el doctor—solo un poco más.

Road pujó una vez más. Y pronto, sintió que su trabajo estaba hecho.

—Aquí está. Una linda niña.

—Niña…—susurró Road exhausta.

—Nuestra niña, Road. Pero dime, ¿estás bien?—era cierto que se estaba burlando y por supuesto que no quería estar en su lugar, pero se notaba que sí le había dolido.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Me duele todo…

Pocos minutos después, luego de que ambas fueran limpiadas y trasladadas a otra salita, le entregaron al bebé.

—Tiene tu cabello—mencionó Allen, mirándola.

La pequeña abrió los ojos, aunque aún no pudiera ver.

—Y tiene tus ojos, Allen.

—Es preciosa—dijeron al unísono.

Un mes después…

— ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto, Allen?

— ¿No crees que ya lo ocultamos demasiado tiempo?

Allen y Road vivían en la antigua arca. La Orden sabía dónde estaba Allen, pero no sabían que estaba acompañado. En cambio, los Noah no habían visto a Road en meses.

—Primero me despediré de la Orden antes de que Sheryl me asesine—mencionó Allen, imaginando su futuro próximo, en dónde se veía siendo rebanado por su suegro.

—No te asesinará.

—Claro que sí. Solo deja que se entere que le quité la pureza a su hija.

Road rio.

—Mi pureza me la quitaste desde hace tiempo, solo que esta vez vino con premio incluido.

—Por favor no le vayas a decir eso, Road.

Allen en verdad temía que Sheryl lo asesinara y si Road decía ese tipo de cosas que lo hacían aún más culpable con el asunto, las posibilidades de que su muerte estuviera cercana, aumentaban.

Estaban ya cerca de la Orden, cuando Allen le preguntó a Road algo que hace tiempo había estado pensando.

—Road, ¿estás bien así con esto?

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Allen?

—Tú, yo, nosotros, nuestra hija… ¿no deseas algo más?

— ¿Cómo qué?

Allen lo pensó un poco. ¿Debía decirle? Todo había pasado tan rápido entre ellos que no tuvo tiempo de "hacer las cosas bien".

—Te lo diré claramente, Road. ¿Estás conforme estando conmigo sin estar casados?

La chica rio un poco ante esa declaración de Allen. ¿Casarse, eh?

—Casarme no es un sueño que necesariamente tengo que cumplir, pero quisiera verte vestido de novio, además me vería muy linda con un vestido blanco y esponjoso. ¿No crees?

—Pero no debería ser blanco…ya sabes…tu pureza.

Road lo golpeó en el estómago.

— ¡Oye!

—Allen, ¿crees que realmente todas las personas que se casan de blanco son vírgenes? Dudo mucho que así sea.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Está bien, blanco será.

—Así me gusta.

Allen sonriendo, se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

—Road Kamelot, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Me gusta tu lado cursi, Allen. Sí, me casaré contigo.

Allen se puso de pie y la besó suavemente. Hubiera profundizado mucho más el beso, pero su ahora futura esposa tenía a su hija entre sus brazos, así que se controló.

— ¿Allen-kun?

Al escuchar esa voz, se separaron, maldiciendo con esa interrupción no deseada.

—Allen-kun, eres tú.

Era Lenalee Lee. Allen escondió rápidamente a Road detrás de sí.

— ¿No que se lo ibas a decir?—preguntó ella a sus espaldas.

—Sí, pero me sorprendieron.

—Hola Allen—saludó Lavi, llegando tras de Lenalee.

—Hola Lenalee, Lavi.

— ¿Quién está detrás de ti?

Road asomó un poco su cabeza para que la pudieran ver.

—Oh, es Road. Esperen… ¿Road y Allen juntos?

—Es que yo…ella…verán…—Allen fue precisamente para contarles todo pero ahora que era un buen momento no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Pero su hija actuó por su cuenta, llorando y sorprendiendo a los chicos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y ese llanto? ¿Un bebé? ¿En dónde?

—Ya, ya mi pequeña—escucharon que Road dijera estando aún detrás de Allen.

Lenalee y Lavi se miraron perplejos. Lavi empujó a Allen, quien casi se cae y vieron a aquella personita en los brazos de la Noah.

— ¡Un bebé!—gritaron—, pero, ¿de quién?

—Mía—les dijo Road sonriendo y miró a Allen.

—Y mía—agregó él.

Lavi y Lenalee miraron al bebé. Miraron a Road. Miraron a Allen.

— ¡¿Qué?!

El pelirrojo tomó a Allen de la camisa sin podérselo creer.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?!

—Cuando, hace 10 meses. Dónde, en el arca. Cómo, ¿ya deberían saberlo, no? ¿o acaso debo explicarlo?—les explicó tranquilamente Road.

— ¡Road!—regañó Allen mientras moría de vergüenza, por ser tan informativa.

—Ellos preguntaron…

Allen suspiró antes de explicarles todo a grandes rasgos.

—Nuestra hija nació hace un mes. Road ha estado oculta en el arca, es por eso que siempre estoy ahí.

— ¡¿La tenías oculta en el arca?!—le gritó Lavi aún más sorprendido.

—Ella creyó que eso era lo mejor o Sheryl me asesinaría.

— ¡¿Ellos tampoco lo saben?! En verdad vas a morir…

—Gracias por los buenos deseos, Lavi—le dijo sarcásticamente a su amigo.

La bebé empezó a sonreír divertida con las atenciones de su madre. Lenalee se acercó a ella para verla bien.

— ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Yume.

— ¡Qué lindo nombre! Tiene el cabello de Road, pero los ojos de Allen. Es como un 50% de cada quien. Una buena combinación.

— ¿Y ustedes para cuándo?—le preguntó Road a Lenalee como si nada.

Ambos se quedaron callados sin responder.

— ¡Road! No digas nada…—regañó Allen, pero Road como era costumbre, lo ignoró.

— ¿Para cuándo van a tener un hijo?

Los chicos se miraron sonrojados e intentaron defenderse en vano.

— ¿Creen que pueden ocultármelo?

—Road, déjalos en paz.

Después de un largo día lleno de explicaciones, felicitaciones y millones de preguntas en la Orden, Allen y Road se encontraban frente a la familia Noah.

Todos los miraban sorprendidos. Tyki especialmente estaba muy sonriente, pero Sheryl echaba chispas.

— ¿Así que era por eso que Road no aparecía? Qué bien guardadito se lo tenían—rio Tyki.

En un principio cuando Sheryl se dio cuenta de todo lo que eso significaba, quiso ahorcar lenta y dolorosamente a Allen Walker, pero al ver a su querida hija con su bebé en sus brazos y estando tan sonriente, se calmó, dándole un mega abrazo y poniéndose a jugar con la pequeña.

Pasaron una noche llena de burlas subiditas de tono. Allen nunca había convivido tanto con ellos, así que se sentía totalmente cohibido, sus personalidades eran totalmente diferentes a la de los miembros de la Orden. Ahora entendía por qué Road era así.

Acordaron que se quedarían a vivir los tres en el arca, pero esa noche se quedarían con los demás, en la antigua habitación de Road.

—Estoy exhausto—exclamó Allen.

—Yume también, ya se durmió.

Road la colocó en una cuna que su padre le dio.

Allen se recostó en la cama dispuesto a dormir, pero sintió que Road se recostaba sobre él.

—Road, tu padre nos va a descubrir—le advirtió, conociendo bien sus intenciones.

—No lo hará.

—Lo hará y ahora sí me va a matar.

—No te matará, Allen.

La chica lo besó y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa cuando escucharon un grito y Allen fue a dar al otro extremo de la habitación, golpeándose la cabeza en la pared.

— ¡Allen Walker suelta a mi hija!—le amenazó Sheryl, quien se veía furioso. Tal y como Allen supuso, los había descubierto.

— ¡Pero si yo no fui! ¡Fue ella!

—Ya, ya, Sheryl, déjalos—intervino Tyki, jalando a su hermano sobreprotector y celoso fuera de ahí—. Chico, si siguen así tendrán otro bebé muy pronto—le mencionó a Allen antes de salir.

—Road, ya oíste a Tyki—Allen se quejó poniéndose de pie y sobándose la cabeza.

—Es una buena idea Allen, Yume quiero un hermanito.

— ¡Road!


End file.
